


Ruined

by Commander_Shepard



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Lelouch, Implied Breeding, Penis In Vagina Sex, he's making big cummies in her, lol is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Shepard/pseuds/Commander_Shepard
Summary: He’d come into this with the idea of patience in mind, but seeing her unfurling made him feel anything but. His palms were sweating when he slipped her undergarments free.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochakururugi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochakururugi/gifts).



> Shout out to my editor Chai <3

  
Suzaku breathed in the warm, familiar air of home. Two cold dinners sat neglected, covered in plastic wrap, an unlit half melted candle between them. He winced at the sight of unlit sparkles and resolved to love her twice as hard.

He couldn’t get his boots and jacket off fast enough. He’d hurried home as quickly as possible, going five over the speed limit the entire dark ride here. His foot had sat heavy on the gas pedal, weighed down by the phone burning a hole in his pocket. By a picture of Lelouch he’d looked at over a dozen times since she’d sent it early evening as a teaser.

‘A present for when you get home <3’ 

A demure little selfie of her on her belly in bed, her cute feet up in the air, peachy bum hiked up. She’d followed it up with a screenshot of her ovulation cycle app, with the next three days highlighted bright yellow. The combined sights had him weak in the knees, hazy brained for the remainder of his grueling shift.

New Years celebrations usually kept him out late, but it was pushing 3am by the time he’d stumbled in. He pushed doubt to the back of his mind, folding to his desires. Wake her gently if she were tucked under the covers with a hand between her thighs.

He could have her with child tonight if he was lucky. He knew as he crept down the hallway to their room that he would find her fast asleep, but the curl of guilt he felt for waking her was easily tamped down by his excitement. He struggled to walk, he was already so achingly hard, palming himself through his slacks.

His wife wasn’t the only one making preparations. Suzaku had stopped drinking caffeine and stuck to water. He cheekily stole extra eggs for breakfast and wore airy briefs, taking care to give himself that much better of a chance to start a family with her.

The amber bedside lamp glowed warmly on his sleeping kitten.

Adorned in violet silk and draped across the bed like some barbarian king’s war prize— his luscious wife. His heart clamored in his chest and he was left dizzied, struck frozen in the bedroom doorway by the sight of her.

After a moment of admiring he made his way to the bedside, discarding articles of clothing with every step. Drifting quietly across the carpet to inspect her more closely.

She slumbered peacefully, a gentle smile tugging at the corner of her soft lips. Her short cropped hair in glossy disarray, like a halo about her pretty head. He leant down to place a kiss to her forehead, lingering in her perfumed scent. He felt her shift and her eyes fluttered open to focus wearily on him.

“Darling, you’re home,” she muttered, reaching for him sleepily. Her silky hands cradling his face, thumbs sweeping his cheeks. He wondered if most husbands responded to such a chaste touch like he did. She was peering up at him with palpable adoration and his mind was running rampant with lewd thoughts. How best to pin her tonight. Would a pillow beneath the hips help their end goal?

Suzaku sunk to the bed, straddling her beneath him. The rosy blush coloring her face crept along her moony white skin. Down her collar until it flushed to her stomach, her skin absolutely aglow.

He hadn’t realized he was groping the dip of her waist until Lelouch respired, a little puff of air that escaped her. He felt his heart seize. His wife was so reactive to his touch it filled him with an innate sense of pride.

“You waited up for me,” Suzaku purred the obvious, dipping his head to place a featherlight kiss to the warm column of her throat. She’d swatched a bit of perfume here, he could tell as it flooded his nostrils, making his head swim. Intoxicating.

She nodded, head tucked into the crook of his neck. “I tried, I rest my eyes for just a second.” She seemed disappointed in herself and he couldn’t properly convey to her how smug that made him. Upset she couldn’t have her husband. If he didn’t know better, he’d think she was the greedy one in the relationship.

“Don’t be mad at me, I hurried home as fast as I could.” He crooned, parting his lips to glance his tongue across her flesh. A stolen taste that had him pulsing in his trews.

“I could— never— “ Her birdsong voice hitched, mounting his fervor. Already undone from a hint of necking, the both of them. “I love you. I missed you.”

“Missed you more than that, love.” He promised, alluding to her racy pic that would never be leaving his phone. He had half a mind to get it printed out and displayed proudly above the mantle— if they had a mantle.

“Sorry about dinner, I’ll heat it up for you tomorrow,” she murmured, voice still heavy with sleep as she threaded her fingers through Suzaku’s hair.

“Shh, that’s the last thing on my agenda.” He slotted between her thighs, propping his weight in his arms, caging her beneath him. “Enough of your sorrys, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for. Look at you.  _ Look _ at you.”

Lelouch stirred, wiggling deeper into Suzaku’s lap. Her hands perched on his shoulders for support, a bashful heat creeping across her pale cheeks.

As lovely as her bustier was, he wanted to see it undone. He sat up, knees planted on either side of her hips. He smoothed his hands across the filigree lace, swept his thumbs against her breasts, tucking them briefly into the cups of her bra to tease her nipples. When he retracted that pinching he heard her whine, her brows furrowed, her lips pouting.

She had him ruined.

Suzaku had to steal a kiss from her lips, another taste of her with his tongue. Honey sweet. He groaned, just barely stopping himself from falling onto her and rutting against her. He could come in his briefs with just a few pumps.

She stirred something deep inside of him. A possessive need to mark her as his. There were times he couldn’t be bothered to restrain himself and would leave a garish bruise against her pretty skin— darkly wishing that the men foolish enough to give her more than a lingering glance would see a bloom of lavender on the crest of her nape.

He returned to her breasts once again, easing back the fabric to reveal her wine red nipples, dark with arousal. They puckered at his inspection, the little buds achingly tight between his fingertips. He hooked the straps and slid them down her lithe shoulders, kissing her pale skin and nuzzling the only spot on her— a tiny heart shaped mole barely the size of a pinprick on the left of her collarbone.

Lelouch stirred, a respire passing her lips before she licked them temptingly, leaning up for a kiss. He granted her wants without hesitation, taking her mouth with his while he thrummed her nipples.

She moaned, a tremor wracking her body as her knees fell open. He could see a glistening patch against the fabric of her panties and touched a finger there, earning him a frustrated mewl in response. He pressed harder, the damp silk clinging to her plump folds, whetting his appetite. The more thoroughly he tended to her, the more abdicating she’d be. Her petite body could take all of him beautifully if he prepared her properly, and rough, deep thrusts were what their situation called for. 

“Suzaku, don’t stare,” she asked, the quiver belittling her command.

He captured her gaze, steering her by the chin to look at what she’d done. He pulsed in his briefs, his erection lewdly tenting the fabric. Pre welled thickly on the head, a bead of moisture seeping through. They were in the same predicament.

“My wife has me like this for hours and complains when I have her beneath me? For staring?” He chastised, no heat in his voice as he gathered her wrists above her head and used his other hand to ruck up her bra— baring her breasts to him. He inhaled sharply at the sight, at the rise and fall of her inhalations. “I’ll look my fill of you, Lelouch.”

He continued his path down, muttering praise like a practiced mantra as he brushed his hands down her sides, whirling his thumbs in circles on her slender hips. He took her panties by the lacy trim and eased them down. Slowly revealing her glossy black curls and her folds wet with arousal.

He’d come into this with the idea of patience in mind, but seeing her unfurling made him feel anything but. His palms were sweating when he slipped her undergarments free. 

He gripped her petal soft thighs and eased them further apart, sinking to his knees between her legs. There was no helping it, he burned to fill her with something— to hear her ragged breaths at the first snap of tension. “ _ Forgive me.” _

Suzaku slid one finger knuckle deep in his wife’s slick heat, shushing her cries with a tender kiss, murmuring, “How wet you are for me, it never loses its charm.”

Lelouch’s hands curled fistfuls of bedsheet, her lashes fluttered shut. She rolled her hips to deepen the contact, turning her head to the side so that he could kiss and suck her neck. He returned to her ear to whisper praise as he fed another finger inside. “Taking that so well, I think you’re needing something else. Hmm?” He asked, giving a gentle stir with his palm resting on her swollen little clit.

She jolted, eyes flashing open to search for him, to kiss him and moan while he pleasured her with barely a flick of his wrist. “ _ Suzaku…” _ She purred, her pretty French brogue thicker when in the throes. She scooted closer, molding her hands around his wrist and making him move a hint quicker. 

“ _ Needy _ ,” he chastised without a bit of heat, a delighted lilt in his voice. His tongue glanced across the pink shell of her ear before he took it between his teeth, earning him a pitiful whine in response.

He murmured sweet nothings, tapering between English and Japanese, keeping her on the edge of attention. In his native dialect he told her, “ _ We’re starting a family tonight, Lelouch. Here and now.” _

He slunk further down, dragging one hardened nipple between his teeth to suckle while gazing up at her. He drew her in the slick of his mouth, using the velvet underside of his tongue to stimulate her like she enjoyed so much. 

How strong, how resilient his beautiful wife was in the courtroom. Resolved to see justice through, no matter how harrowing the case. He would by no means call her soft— expect perhaps in all the fun ways— and yet she cleaved to him now, her lavender eyes dewy with tears as he’d lost focus in stimulating her. Still, he was the one rendered asunder by just the enthralling sight of Her. His Lelouch. His Goddess. Future mother of their children. His everything!

He would wait no longer to have her. It felt imperative, like instinct to see her belly swollen with his child. It made his chest uncomfortably tight, so lost in admiring her he’d quickened the pace of his fingering. Lelouch was panting, hips rocking and head thrashing.

He curled his fingers, rubbing her sugar walls feverishly, a molten friction building that ran her slick in a glittery line down his knuckles. He sighed in awe, his heart so fully in her possession it should frighten him. He gave a stir with his digits and watched as her eyes flashed open, her mouth parting but not a sound coming out. 

She came like she couldn’t get enough, her cheeks reddened as she humped in frustration, needing more filling that he was happy to give. He removed his fingers a second too soon and she let him know with a high pitched grunt in the back of her throat.

He touched the hand that pleasured her to her abdomen, giving an affable stroke before scooting closer. He reached past her for one of his pillows, lifting her eagerly and tucking it beneath under her bottom. She squirmed on her cute pedestal, meeting his embrace. Her knees sidled up his waist and his cock nudged her hot little core.

“Comfortable?” He asked tenderly, placing a kiss to her feathery locks, and stealing an indulgent sniff. He worked his length in languid strokes, bringing the tip to guidance and sinking into her, careful to stop midway, squeezing himself with his fist as he steeled himself. He let her adjust to that before removing his hand and lowering to cage her, keep her inundated with just him. His chest pressed seamlessly against hers and the further he wedged he swore the quieter she became as if in anticipation for him to start thrusting. 

Buried deeply in his wife where he belonged. He gave a slight stir, grinding rather than pulling in and out. He could feel her quivering around his cock already.

“ _ That— Suzaku— ooh! That feels so good,”  _ she managed between breaths, the last word stringing high. He chuckled, hugging her while fucking in the same tempo.

“I know you like that, sweetheart,” he affirmed in an almost chastising voice, groaning when she clenched, crossing her ankles behind his back. He kissed her, tongue scoring entrance and lapping against hers, tasting her frantic moans as they came. She was peppering him with those noises— feeding sensation at his ears and in his mouth. Her nails dug into his neck and her cunt squeezed, the fit snuggly constricting.

_ “Haa— y-you’re so tight,”  _ he hissed, palming her plush ass as he tempered himself— stalling the tempo to keep the tune going.

Lelouch whined, stirring her hips for more, “W-Why’d you stop?”

Suzaku glared, weak to her demands, but resolved not to spill in seconds like he was prone to do— even if she  _ did _ fluff his ego afterwards about how hot it was that he could barely control himself with her. It’s not hot!! It’s emasculating!

“Want to actually… make us both feel good,” Suzaku bit out through clenched teeth, daring to move in her slick heat once more. A white hot flame licked at the base of his spine, cajoling him to keep going, set the pace how he pleased. Besides, if his seed didn’t take this very night, there was always again and again to try. An exciting strand of attempting that they’d relish in.

He could feel the pressure climbing and knew he neared the tipping point. The heady rush of his muscles firings and his hips snapping blindly.

“ _ I love you,” _ Lelouch whispered tenderly, like a schoolgirl secret. A confession. An entreaty as she nuzzled into him, going soft and letting him hammer away. He crushed her against him, filling the empty hollow of himself, like he were made to piece her inside.

“ _ Hnn— Lelouch, Lelouch— “  _ he teetered over the edge with her in his arms, feeling how wet she’d grown from her orgasms, the second one milking him now. He gazed down at her with a tilt of his head, awestruck at the beautiful creature before him, gracefully taking him. As he made sure to come deeply, nestling his chances on a prayer and a final uptilt of his pelvis before slinking from her lush insides.

He couldn’t help but wonder if that was that. Could he get one on her that quickly? The thought alone brought a smile to his face, but the erotic display of her curling her legs back was enough to make his jaw slack. He felt a twitch in his spent manhood as she remained in that position for a moment longer after the dismount and he couldn’t help himself. 

He laid one hand on her tummy and used his other to nudge two fingers gently but firmly inside of her. She gasped, realization sparking when he began to gently rub with each, massaging her abdomen while making sure as little come as necessary went to waste.

“T-That feels nice…” Lelouch moaned softly when he retracted his fingers. He kissed her forehead and slipped off the bed to find her a towel, coming back to daub between her damp thighs.

He helped her to a sitting position and slid an oversized tee on her, fetching a clean pair of panties to glide up her legs jutting over the bedside. She reclined with a spent sigh, reaching up for him and snaring him in her warm embrace, locking him in her little arms and legs. She hummed contentedly, near triumphantly like she’d won something when he relaxed on her somewhat, careful to keep his weight restrained.

Suzaku peered down at his sleepy wife, who was always ready for a heavy rest after a good seeing to. Her lashes fanned lazily, eyes weary. So beautiful it made his heart ache.

He shifted to lay on his side, drawing her under the covers and into his lap. Her willowy legs tangled up with his and she nestled, sighing long and contentedly taking not even five minutes to fall lax, body twitching as she began to drift away.

He kissed the top of her head, struggling to keep awake and enjoy her presence for a moment, but that was an impossible feat under the cozy pressure an afterglow with his wife supplied.

With the last of his focus, he breathed against her, imbuing her with affection like he was weaving a spell, “I love you, Lelouch.”

* * *

Suzaku watched over his sleeping wife in the wee hours of the morning, sweeping his knuckles up and down her side as she dozed. She turned, muttering unintelligibly before snuggling to him, her head buried against his chest.

He couldn’t help but wonder again if she were pregnant this very moment, body adjusting to the seed of life they’d planted together.

He’d slink out of bed in just a few minutes and get her breakfast started, pampering her special (not that pampering wasn’t her usual treatment). For now, he’d luxuriate against her and only poke her slightly with his morning wood.

* * *

[Muh Twitter~!](https://twitter.com/PrismHoney)


End file.
